


Sex God Erol

by Nikawa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blame my friend for this, Crack Fanfic, Not Serious, Pls kill me, Toast, Tost, Türkçe | Turkish, cheating?, memes mmhhhmm, troll fanfic
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikawa/pseuds/Nikawa
Summary: I'm planning to make a Eng translation of this ff but I'm scared because you guys might die of cancerGPF 2017 Gaziantep'te geçiyor gerisini siz düşünün ):





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bu fici bir arkadaşım yaptı. Ao3 hesabı olmadığı için ben yükledim :')

"Artık senin boyfırendin olmak istemiyorum!" Viktor'un acı sözleri Yuuri'nin kulaklarında yankılanıyordu. 2017'nin Grand Prix Finali için Gaziantep'teydi ve bu yabancı memlekette sokaklarda geziniyordu.

Nişanlısı onu otel odasından kovmuştu. Öfkeyle yürürken Tostçu Erol yazılı bir tabela gördü. Tostçu kelimesini anlayacak kadar Türkçe biliyordu, ama Erol ne demekti? Merakına yenik düşerek içeri girdi.

Dükkanda kapanma hazırlıklarına başlanmıştı bile, bu saatte Yuuri'den başka müşteri yoktu. Kafasını çevirdiğinde hayatında gördüğü en yakışıklı erkekle karşılaştı. İşte bu, diye düşündü. Erol seks tanrısı demek! Adam tek kelime etmeden onu izliyordu. Yanındaki çocuğa el etti ve çocuk Yuuri'nin oturduğu masaya geldi. "Ne vereyim abime?" Bu soru Yuuri'yi düşünmeye itti. Ne versindi abisine?

Önündeki menüye baktı ve en güzel görünen seçeneği söyledi: "Bir kuzu bağırsaklı ketçaplı biberli tuzlu çift yumurtalı margarinli fıstıklı tost lütfen." Viktor orda olsaydı ne derdi biliyordu. Yarışmalar için fit kalman gerek! Yakov ona çok kızardı. Yuri ona domuz der ve onunla dalga geçerdi. Ama sorun şuydu: **zerre sikinde değildi**. Yuri de açsın kıçıyla dalga geçsin, diye geçirdi içinden. Erol tahrik edici bakışlarıyla onu uzaktan izliyordu. Tostu yaparken gözlerini ondan hiç ayırmadı.

Yuuri bu adam burada dururken Viktor'la evlenmeyi düşündüğü için kendine hayret etti. Ne yapıp ne edip bu adamı kendine almalıydı! Erol tostu Yuuri'nin masasına koydu. O da Yuuri kadar tahrik olmuş görünüyordu. Sandalyelerden birini çekip onun yanına oturdu. "Capon musun sen?" Yuuri başını salladı. "Dibine kadar." Erol meraklanmış görünüyordu. Sohbet etmeye başladılar. Sabaha kadar sohbet ettiler. Yuuri hiç yorgun hissetmiyordu, aksine, daha önce hiç bu kadar dinç hissetmemişti! Vedalaşmak için kapıya gitti Erol. Yuuri kızardı. Erol'un elini alıp kalbinin üstüne koydu.

"Ey mutfak önlüklü seks tanrısı Türk erkeği! Buramdaki kocaman boşluğu doldurdun." Erol güldü ve elini Yuuri'nin kıçına koydu. "Tostçusunun bitanesi. Gün gelecek burandaki boşluğu da dolduracağım." dedi derin ve etkileyici bir sesle. Yuuri eli buz gibi götü karpuz gibi hissederek otele geri döndü.

Viktor onu kapıda bekliyordu. " Ah Ah Yuuri, çok üzgünüm! Sana asla öyle dememeliydim. Bütün gece neredeydin, çok endişelendik!" dedi ona sarılarak. Yuuri Viktor'un sarılışına kıçını elleyerek karşılık verdi. "Sorun yok Vitya. Çok güzel bir tost yedim." "Wow! Emezink!"

Yuuri tek kelime etmeden otel odasına girdi ve üstünü değiştirdi. Yuuri antremana asla kafasını veremedi o günden sonra. Aklı hep Erol'da ve ona vaadettiklerindeydi. Finalde kesin sıçtım var ya, diye düşündü. Viktor da bu değişimin farkındaysa da yaptığı bildiği için ses etmiyordu. Finalde Yuuri'nin iyice götü tutuşmuştu. O sırada kalabalıkta Erol'u gördü. Erol "Yuuri! Ganba!" diye bağırdı. Yuuri o an altın madalyayı kazanacağından emindi.

Ve düşündüğü gibi de oldu. O zamana kadarki en etkileyici Eros performansını sergiledi. Viktor ona boynunda gümüş madalyasıyla yaklaştı. "Öpeyim mi?" Yuuri bir şey demedi. Sessizce Erol'un yanına geldi. Erol önce altın madalyaya, sonra Yuuri'nin dudağına birer öpücük kondurdu.

Durmak istemiyordu, ama insan içindeydiler. İkisi de biliyordu ki bundan sonra istediklerini yapmak için Viktor'dan ve Yuuri'nin paten kariyerinden uzak, sessiz bir hayat onları bekliyordu.

**Author's Note:**

> BUNU PEK OKUYAN OLMAZ BENCE AMA YİNE DE BURAYA EKLEDİM ARKADAŞLAR EN SEVDİĞİNİZ CÜMLE NE? BENİMKİ "TOSTÇUSUNUN BİRTANESİ. GÜN GELECEK BURANDAKİ BOŞLUĞU DA DOLDURACAĞIM."


End file.
